


Army Brat in a cowboy hat

by emocezi



Series: The One In Which Jensen and Cougar Have Finally Achieved Legends Status [1]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: But I'm not sorry, Gen, Kidfic, M/M, seriously I blame everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Jensen and Cougar have a kid, no no, hear me out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army Brat in a cowboy hat

**Author's Note:**

> Pops = Jensen  
> Dad = Cougar

Okay so, Jensen and Cougar have a kid. 

No no, stay with me. They don’t HAVE a kid in the literal sense.

Jensen and Cougar adopt a kid. Better? 

I’m not gonna go into the details, because there’s too many of them. Just know that they had bad times and good times and things eventually evened out. They might not be the quintessential all American family, but they’re happy and that’s all that matters to them.

Roman Stark Roger Barton Alvarez-Jensen is an army brat with a cowboy hat and a Copenhagen smile. The smile he borrowed from his daddy, cause if he had one for real he’d get his butt whooped.

He grew up thinking it was normal to have two dads. And both of his dads could kick your dad’s butt. Trust him.

He always kind of expected that his dads weren’t going to like it when he started talking about joining the army to follow in their shoes. He just never expected this sort of a reaction.

His pops started hoarding junk food in the way that made his dad snarl and throw out everything that sounded even vaguely snackish. His pops had a problem with high cholesterol, to the point where he has to watch what he eats, and Roman still isn’t sure why that’s so funny. 

But it always makes his pops snicker and his dad get that weird look on his face, like his pops can’t function on his own. So his pops eats vegetables and makes funny faces and sneaks Doritos when he can.

Except Roman’s dad, always knows. It’s a thing he does.

Anyway, Roman’s pop has been sulking for a week. And not sulking like he does sometimes, where he goes on his computer for three days in a row. He’s sulking in a very clingy sort of way, like he’s afraid to let Roman out of his sight, even for a moment.

Roman’s dad gets weird two. He talks. Like full sentences, paragraphs even.

He tells Roman he loves him, and that no matter what sort of way he wants to live his life, Roman will never disappoint him. He tells Roman to go to college, to travel if he wants, to see the world through a camera instead of a scope.

But Roman has inherited good traits and bad traits from both his dads, and one of the worst traits he’s inherited from both of them is a stubborn head.

So he goes to boot camp. He suffers through the instructors screaming in his face like the rest of the recruits. He cleans latrines and runs the obstacle course so many times he’s sure he could do it in his sleep. And when he graduates he sees his parents standing there, both in dress uniforms he’s rarely seen. The last time his dads wore their dress uniforms was at Uncle Frank’s funeral, five years back.

At least this time they have a happy reason to wear their fancy OD’s as his pops calls them. Roman’s proud to serve his country and follow in the footsteps his dads have left for him. He just hopes he can live up to their legends.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just sitting here, enjoying my morning, working on some stuff and I was sharing some complete insanity with a friend, and she harassed me into writing it out. Because she's evil, but I still love her.
> 
> The idea comes from a line out of a country song. No, seriously. It's called 'Good Ride Cowboy' by Garth Brooks.


End file.
